


Vacation Of Celebration Or Hell ?:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Catherine & Steve 6x03 Saga Series: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Asthma, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Beach Sex, Beaches, Big Step, Bombs, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Children, Cock Licking, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Day At The Beach, Dinner, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e03 Ua 'O'Oloku Ke Anu I Na Mauna (The Chilling Storm Is on the Mountains), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Explosions, Exposed, F/M, Family, Fear, Fertility Issues, Forced Orgasm, Friendship, Gang Rape, Gen, General, Gun Violence, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, In Vitro, Kissing, Making Love, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Martial Arts, Mixed Martial Arts, Moving, Moving In Together, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Nightmares, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panic, Panic Attacks, Pregnancy, Prison, Prison Sex, Quality Time, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Rescue, Revenge, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Rough Sex, Secrets, Sex, Sexual Content, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Shower Sex, Showers, Sickfic, Skinny Dipping, Sons, Stress Relief, Stroking, Surprises, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vacation, Violence, Water Rafting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Catherine & Steve invited everyone to come on vacation to celebrate them all being an ohana, but Gabriel Waincroft has others plans for the ohana, Will they survive their hell, that they are about to go into?, Will they be successful?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & enjoy!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vacation Of Celebration Or Hell ?: Prologue: Part A:

*Summary: Catherine & Steve invited everyone to come on vacation to celebrate them all being an ohana, but Gabriel Waincroft has others plans for the ohana, Will they survive their hell, that they are about to go into?, Will they be successful?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & enjoy!!!*

 

Ever since Lieutenant Catherine Rollins had been back, things are going great between her & her lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, She has been sticking to the promise that she had made, & it was the best decision that she ever made for them, & for herself, cause she needed something strong, & real. For once, she is not gonna be afraid of her happiness, & take risks to achieve it, & keep it at the same time. She knew that Steve had felt the same way about her, since they had that passionate night. She looked over at her man, & could resist kissing his bare shoulder, peppering it with teasing kisses.

 

Inspector Abby Dunn was making a secret phone call, ever since she came clean about her involvement with D.A. Robert Coughlin, she knew that she was right about the task force, & worked hard with her apologies to everyone, she also knew that she didn't want to lose anything that she had with her own lover, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly. She had a surprise for them all, especially for Officer Kono Kalakaua, Chin's cousin, she managed to call in one of her special favors, & got her husband, Adam Noshimuri off early, with plenty of evidence to help support his case. She can't wait to see all of their reactions, especially Kono's, she was startled, when she heard Chin's voice from behind her saying, "What are you up to, Baby ?", She looked over at him, & saw that he looked especially good, when he is half awake.

 

Steve woke up to Catherine teasingly kissing his shoulder, he smiled, as he poked one eye open, & said seductively, & huskily from sleep, as he looked over the shoulder, that she was holding hostage at the moment, "Good morning, **_Lieutenant_** , Do I look like a scrumptious breakfast to you ?", The Brunette Beauty had a hunger look in her eyes, & turning him over, & ripped the sheet from him. He was exposed in all of his glory, "As a matter of fact, You do, **_Commander_** ", she said equal seductive, & she said with a smirk, "Got to get my proteins in", & she took him in without warning. Steve chanted, _"Catherine, Catherine, Catherine"_ over  & over again.

 

Meanwhile, Kono was having one of her days, she was missing her husband very badly, & she let out a tear, as she stared at a picture of the two of them, on his bedside table, "God, Baby, I wish you come home to me soon", she thought to herself sadly, & she composed herself, cause she isn't gonna ruin this trip for the whole ohana, especially for Catherine, & Steve, who worked so hard on it. She reached over, took the picture, & kissed it, She placed it back, & said with a smile, "I will see you soon, Baby", as she got ready to start the day.

 

Gabriel Waincroft was a step ahead of Five-O, He found out from his trusty intel, that they are planning a vacation along a special spot outside of Oahu, & he also thinks that there could treasure, or a lot of money around there, Plus he could kill two birds with one stone, & get his revenge on Chin-Ho Kelly. He said to his goons, "We are gonna take him down, & kill him, If Five-O gets in the way, So be it, We have to be careful, & not get caught", He said to them, as they were huddled around the table, with documents, plans, & etc. They nodded, & Gabriel said, "Good, Let's get to work", & they went on with their planning.

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams shushed his kids, Grace Williams, & Charlie Williams, as they all tiptoed into the bedroom, & holding on to the trays of breakfast food that they made. "Is she gonna love this, Danno ?", The Four Year Old Boy asked, as he indicated to his father's girlfriend, Melissa Armstrong, who was sleeping peacefully in bed, Danny reassured him, with a smile, "She will love it", Grace said indicating counting down on her fingers, "Ready ?, 1...,2....,3...", They all exclaimed in unison, "Surprise !", Melissa woke up, & had a smile on her face. "What is all of this ?", she asked, she was deeply touched that they did all of this.

 

"We decided to have breakfast with you", Charlie said, "Yeah, Cause we wanted to celebrate being a family, & we love you", Grace added with a smile, Danny said, "You made all of us so happy, Melissa, We want this to continue", Melissa swallowed back the emotion, & said, "So do I", she looked over at Charlie, "Do you want to sit next to me, Handsome ?", she had a smile on her face, as he nodded vigorously, "Yes", They all took up their positions, & ate the wonderful meal, They were talking about how excited they were about the vacation, & what they are about to do.

 

Before he leaves for work, Captain Lou Grover was making a check list for the trip, & his wife, Renee was helping him, Their kids were organizing their stuff, that they want to bring with them. "Will, Please don't forget your inhaler, & bring your backup, Got it, Son ?", The Overprotective Father called out to his son. The Young Boy answered from his bedroom, "Yes, Sir", Lou nodded in approval, & Samantha, his oldest child, said handing him a case, "Daddy, Here is the first-aid kit", she had a smile on her face. The Former SWAT Commander said with a smile, "Thanks, Baby", & she went off to find more stuff, that they needed. Once, they were all done, & the kids were off to school, Renee wrapped her arms around his waist, & said, "Babe, I think it's nice that Catherine & Steve wanted us on this trip, We should have them over for dinner, once we get back". Lou nodded, & said, "Good idea, I will bring it up to Steve at work," They kissed goodbye, & went to their respected jobs.

 

Steve & Catherine were panting hard from their activities, & they headed into the shower, so they can start the day right, The Former Naval Beauty saw how her lover was struggling to stand up. Their last case was stressful for the past couple of days, so it was understandable, that Steve was feeling not so right. She had him lean against her, & said, "Relax, Baby, For once, I am gonna take good care of you", She took the shampoo, & washed his hair & scalp, which made Steve purred like a cat. She washed out the shampoo, & add conditioner, & made sure to get good in there. Once his hair was washed clean, she took the body wash, & cleaned him up, so he was relaxed, & not feeling stress, Steve felt like he got a second gust of wind, he took her body & soul, & they had round three in the shower, til they were spent.

 

Kono arrived at the HQ first, & the others slowly followed pulling into the parking lot, she had a huge box of cocoa puffs, & coffees with her, "God, Kalakaua, You are a goddess, We need a sugar rush to get through the rest of the case, It's such a bitch to solve", Danny said, as he took a treat, & bit into it, & a sip of coffee. Chin said, "Don't worry, We **_will_** solve it, Denning promised us this vacation time, whether he likes it or not." He joined the blond in eating the sugary treat,  & sipping on his own coffee". Abby said, "I could run down facial rec, Make sure nothing is missing, We have to be organized, or otherwise we are screwed". Lou said, "I can think of some CI's who could help us, They owe us big, since we helped them out", Danny said agreeing, "Let's do it", Catherine & Steve showed up, & they told them their plans for the case.

 

"Sounds good to me, Guys", The Former Seal approved, as he was proud of the way that they planned out to solve the case, Catherine concurred, & said, "Me too, I think it's gonna work". She said with a smile, & asked, "So, Everyone excited about this vacation we planned out, Everyone exclaimed, "Yes !", Steve said with a smile, glad to see his ohana excited about downtime, "Well, If we don't get to work, ASAP, Denning is gonna complain, I for one, am not in the mood to hear it", Everyone else agreed with their leader, teammate, & love one, as they all finished up their treats, & went inside to get started, Kono put the rest of the cocoa puffs in the break room, She joined them in figuring out who is their first suspect.


	2. Vacation Of Celebration Or Hell ?: One: Part B:

The case turned out to be a simple domestic violence, the victim was scared to speak out, cause she was afraid of what could happen to her daughters, & the man was really pissed off, when he found out about the restraining order, & broke it. He was gonna kill her, & take the kids away, where he could start somewhere new, & get into a new relationship fast. He tried to knock Kono out, but Catherine & her were too fast, & got him to the ground fast.

 

"You piece of shit scumbag, Why try pick on a woman your own size, huh ?", Catherine said full of anger, as she was ready for him to make a move, & as a predicted, he tried, but Kono had him back on the ground, & said, "That's a mistake, That is ohana, You don't fuck with ohana, You Dickhead", she roughly tossed him to her cousin, & Lou, "Would you please read him his Miranda Rights, & take him out of my sight, Before I shoot him", "You got it, Cuz", The Handsome Hawaiian said, & nodded, Lou added, "Gladly", as they took him out of the room, & read him his rights, as they put him in a police car.

 

Danny made sure that the woman was okay, & had her & her children be brought to the police station for a statement, & to be given a new life, which she was thankful for, she thanked the four members, as she made her way out with her terrified children. Then, he & Steve turned to their love ones, Danny asked, "Are you okay, Girls ?", Steve concurred, & asked, "Are you okay, No scratches ?", Catherine confirmed with a nod of the negative, "No scratches, But Me & Kono made sure that the asshole receives some". Kono smirked, "He's our favorite kind, Big, Dumb, & Ugly", Everyone laughed at that, as they went outside to join Lou, & Chin, cleared up the scene, & have a night of fun, before they went away on their vacation.

 

They met up at **_Luca's_** , one of their favorite hangouts, Abby had to testified in court, & Melissa just got off of work, but when they heard what happened, they laughed, as they got the play by play of knocking "Asshole" to the ground, Melissa was shocked, & then said with a smirk, "Those kind of guys never learn", Abby shook her head, & said with a smile, "No, They never do, But that woman was lucky, that you were there to help her", Kono said raising her glass in a toast exclaiming, "To Ohana !", Everyone exclaimed in unison, "To Ohana !", & they clinked their glasses, having no idea that they were being watched.

 

Abby had received a phone call, & excused herself, She went back to her ohana, as soon as they sat down, Chin was nuzzling her neck, & asked, "Care to tell me what that was about ?", She said with a smile, "Nope, It's a surprise, which all of you are gonna find out, when we get to the cabins". "Oh, okay, Keep your secrets", Chin said mock pouting, & everyone teased him, & then dropped it at Abby's request. They all called it a night, & went home to get a good night sleep, cause they are starting their vacation the very next day.

 

The next morning, Everyone was excited, "Yay, We are going on vacation !", Charlie exclaimed with happiness, Will Grover likes the little boy & volunteer to help take care of him, & have him under his wing, smiled at his "little cousin", saying, "You bet we are buddy, Our daddies are gonna teach us to fish off of the dock, right ?", He looked at his father, & uncle. Danny smiled, & said, "We are gonna have you be real fishermen in no time at all", Lou concurred, & said, "We are definitely gonna have a fun time doing that", as they helped the others pack up the vehicles, & soon, they were on their way to the most tropical spot of all of Hawaii.

 

Meanwhile, The Goon that was at **_Luca's_** reported back to Gabriel,  & said, "They don't suspect a thing, I think this gonna be the easiest plan ever, Boss", The Well-Known Criminal, & Drug Dealer nodded, & smiled in approval, saying, "Good, Nothing could be screwed up here, Chin-Ho Kelly has to die, & We get our money, & then split for Mexico", The Goon nodded, indicated that he understood, & said, "I will gather up the others, & let our friend know in that spot, that we are coming".

 

When they got to their spot, They checked in, & when they got to the cabin, they were amazed at it's beauty, & surroundings around it, They explored it, & Renee checked the cupboards, & fridge, & made a "tsk-tsk" sound, saying, "I don't think that what we brought with us, isn't gonna be enough for our time here, I think we should go shopping," Everyone agreed, & she looked over at the pair of siblings, "I think since you have been good, Not fighting on the way here, I think you guys deserve a surprise", The Kids smiled brightly, as a response to it.

 

Danny was about to protest that Charlie needs to get some more rest, but Melissa shook her head, & mouthed, _"Let him go"_ , He nodded, & said to Charlie, calling him over, "I want you to be a good boy for your aunties & uncles, Stay near your sister, & cousins, I love you", Charlie was smiling brightly, said, "I love you too, Danno". Abby & Chin volunteered to go & help, & so did Kono. Lou said to Danny, Melissa, Catherine, & Steve, "You guys gonna relax here ?", Steve said, "Yeah, Since we got up early this morning", Danny said with a smile, "That is good idea, I want to snuggle against my doll", Melissa said, "We will be on the deck later, We will see you soon", Catherine gave the adults a subtle glare, "Be careful", she said warning them, which they nodded, & left for their task.

 

It did not take them long to come back, & they found Steve, Catherine, Melissa, & Danny on the deck, like they said they would, They helped put everything away, & had lunch in the process, The Kids told Steve, Danny, Catherine, & Melissa what they saw, while they were in town. Once, Everything was cleaned up, Charlie went down for his nap, Samantha, Grace, & Will went on to the deck to play Crazy 8's for awhile, Then, they heard come up the gravel driveway. Abby smiled, & said to the group, "My surprise", & they went to wake Charlie up, as soon as the car stopped, Abby said, "This is you, You Guys, But it's really for Kono, The Former Rookie went up, as they car, Everyone was shocked to see who it was, but no one was in shock than Kono, & she squealed in delight, as she ran to the person, who is now not mysterious.

 

"Adam !", The Ex-Surfer squealed, exclaiming in happiness, as he held his arms out, & she jumped right into them, "Hello, Baby, I missed you so much", "Me too, Sweetheart", she said with happy tears glistening in her eyes. She took her chain off, & pulled the rings off, put the chain in the back pocket of her shorts, she put his ring back on to her finger, as he did the same. "Perfect", They said in unison with a smile, Everyone gathered with smiles, "How the hell did this happen ?", Steve asked in awe, "Yeah, You aren't suppose to be out til the beginning of 2017," Danny concurred in agreement, Renee, Lou, Melissa, & Chin all stood there speechless, but smiling. "I called in some favors, I made a convincing case to a lawyer friend of mine, Viola !", Kono turned to her, & hugged her, "Thank you", she was emotional, as she was trying to compose herself, Steve said smiling, "Now, This is really a celebration, & everyone agreed, The Ohana all went inside of the cabin, while they were being under surveillance.


	3. Vacation Of Celebration Or Hell ?: Two: Part C:

Everyone was having fun, The kids were playing quietly, as the adults were getting reacquainted with Adam, & welcoming him home, They all felt like they are ohana again, & with Abby, just proving her worth, They are welcoming her with warm, & loving arms, & let her knkw that they are there for her, whenever she needs them, Kono handed her a beer, & said, as she gets everyone's attention from the fun at hand.

 

Things are going okay for Gabriel, & one of his goons reported that Adam Noshimuri made it to the retreat, The Well-Known Criminal was pleased, cause the former business executive was humiliated by him. But, He is not done with him, not by a long shot. He will end things, as Five-O is at it's knees, Chin suffers or is dead, Kono leaves Adam, when she realizes that he is fag, & got fucked in prison. "They are gonna be at the lollipop tree, where the treasure, & the money are probably hidden, We will get them there", His top man agreed, & they went out to have their own fun.

 

"I want to make a toast, & say, We got through & survived another year, Our ohana is together, & complete, I am grateful for the men, I call my brothers", Danny, Steve, Chin, & Lou saluted her with their bottles, Renee, Catherine, Adam, & Melissa smiled, as they watched on. "Also, For my sisters", she winked at the women, as she said this. They blew her a kiss, "I am glad that I get a second chance to spend the rest of my life with the man I love", she got a little emotional, Adam's eyes got a little misty too. She turned to Abby, & said, "I owe this woman my gratitude for life, Abby Dunn, The person for this job", The Pretty Petite Woman stood there speechless for a couple of minutes.

 

Kono said with a smile, "It's true, You dug into your favors, & made sure that my husband was cleared of all charges, You make sure that my cousin is happy, & stood by us, Even though it cost you your job at S.F.P.D., We appreciate it, I especially do", Everyone chimed in too, & Abby smiled, & said shyly, "Thank you", Kono said, "To Abby Dunn, Our newest sister, & teammate", They clinked their glasses of juice, & continued their fun. The kids wanted to swim, & Steve volunteered to take them, Lou & Danny made sure that they listen to the former seal, & they all headed outside.

 

Everyone was watching, as Steve was enjoying playing with his nieces, & nephews in his natural habitat. The Laughter sounded so good to them, Catherine looked at her lover with a wishful expression, & Melissa saw it first, & asked, "What's wrong, Cath ?", The Brunette smiled, & said sadly, "Wishing for something that would never happen", She explained what happened on one of his missions, & the others felt bad, as soon as she finished the story. "Well, In that case, We just have to set some special uncle time with Steve", Danny said, Catherine beamed at the thought, as a response.

 

Catherine said smiling, "Steve would like that, & so would I", Kono said, "You don't know what would happen", Chin said, "Yeah, Maybe, A miracle could happen", He was smiling, as he said this. Lou said, "Chin's right, You never know", Renee said, "We are here for you", & Kono, Adam, & Melissa said in unison, "You can count on us", That made the former naval beauty feel very lucky, & she thanked them gratefully. & continued to watch Steve & the kids have fun, & really enjoying themselves at that moment.

 

Gabriel knew that family is the most important thing, & weakness to Chin, He knew the perfect way to send a message, He had Mikko, his top man, build a bomb. He knew it would get the Five-O's attention, He wants them to know that he is coming not only after Chin, but them too, He will carry out his plan, & be careful. Mikko said, "I will make sure that gets done." Gabriel said with a wicked smile, "See that you do", & he made sure that his backup plan is fool proof. **"Chin-Ho Kelly ** _will_** die, or suffer, If I have to die trying"** , The Criminal thought to himself.

 

Meanwhile, Everyone was having fun outside, & enjoying the beautiful scenery, & Steve found out that their friends knew what happened to him, & they told him what they had planned. "I would love to spend time with my nieces, & nephews". It meant the world that he was trusted with the kids, He will make sure that trust won't be taken for granted, & he will always be there, If they need him for anything. The others loved watching Steve just being himself around the kids, & just relaxing. He got them all out of the water, with the promises of smores.

 

Mikko saw that they moved to the furthest part of their property, where they were planning a camp out, He snuck on to the deck, & went near the little fishing digny, He placed the bomb, & set in the morning, as soon as they got far out into the water, He smiled, & thought to himself, **"Gabriel would approve"** , & he left before he was discovered, & got something to eat. Steve & the others have no idea what's in store for them, & that they could die at any moment, & Gabriel will end up winning, as a result.

 

The Kids were put into bed, The Men took care of the boys, & the women took care of the girls, Then they switched for hugs, & kisses. Once, They were asleep, The Adults went out on to the lanai, & had a couple glasses of wine, & just relaxed. "You were really great with them today, Steve", Lou said, & his wife nodded in agreement, saying, "You made it the best day of their lives". Melissa & Kono nodded, & then said in unison, "The Best", Adam said, "You are the perfect role model for the kids". Danny said, "We are **_so_** proud to know you", Chin said, "We would do anything for ohana". Catherine just hugged him, to show her support, Steve was speechless,  & emotional, Then he said, "Thank you", & they finished their evening, & went to bed.

 

The Next Morning, Will decided that he was old enough to take the digny out, so he started the motor, & started out into the water. While, The Others were getting up, & ready to start the day, Renee looked around for her son, "Where's, Will ?", Everyone was searching for him, Grace saw him through the window, & exclaimed, "There !", Danny said, "You & Samantha stay with Charlie, Okay ?", she nodded, & said, "Okay, Danno", she kissed his cheek, & Samantha did the same thing with her father, The Adults hurried out to catch Will, & probably save him from a deadly situation. Steve had a sixth sense about these things, dove into the water, knocking Will out of the digny, & into water. He got him to the docks, where tge others were waiting, They got him out, comforted, & kept him warm, as they checked him out, Lou yelled, exclaiming, "Are you nuts, McGarrett ?, You could've killed him, Steve, You could've killed him !", As soon as the words left his mouth, the digny exploded, Everyone watched it happened, as shock was in their eyes.


	4. Vacation Of Celebration Or Hell ?: Three: Part D:

Catherine, & Melissa were busy helping Renee making sure that Will stays warm, & is comfortable, & keep an eye on Samantha, Charlie, & Grace. While Steve hung out on the balcony, after he took a warm shower, & was alone, & lost in his thoughts. While, Danny, Abby, Adam, & Kono were making out a plan. Lou saw his leader, & love ond alone, & out on the balcony all by himself.

 

"Are you okay, Brother ?", Lou asked with a concern look etched into his face. Steve tried to be convincing, & said with a smile, "I am, Buddy, Don't worry about me", & Lou said with a knowing look, "No, You are not", The Former SWAT Commander said, as he looked at him, "You are worried", he said with a sigh. Steve knew that he couldn't hide a thing from his friend, & nodded, "I am, I worried about our ohana not having enough protection", Lou said, soothingly to him, as a response to him. Cause, He knows Steve is the best at what he does, & hectrusts him with his own life, & that of his family's.

 

"You are doing the best that you can", Lou said, as he sat down next to him, & was grateful that the man was alive. Steve said with a sigh, "I don't know", as he rubbed his eyes, & just looked like he was a defeated man, Lou couldn't stand to see it. "You **_are_** the best man, that I know, Also I wanted to apolo for yelling at you", He hated to get emotional, but it needed to be said, He owes the seal everything for rescuing his son from danger. "Steve, Thank you, Thank you for saving my baby boy, I don't know what I would've done if I lost him to the water out here", he said, as he gestures towards the lake. "I was just doing what I normally do, I rely on my instincts", Lou smiled,  & knew he had him, Steve also knew, & said with a smile of his own, "Oh, You Son of a bitch, I can't believe that I fell for that", They both chuckled, as Lou said this to him.

 

Gabriel was glad to hear that his message was delivered, & he said to Mikko, "I wanted Kelly to get it, That all bets are off, If he doesn't come with me, I will go after his precious ohana, til they are dead, one by one." The Top Goon replied with, "I think he & his ohana got the message, & I think the rest of this operation _will_ go smoothly, as soon as Chin-Ho Kelly is dead", Gabriel said with a smirk,  & said, "Good, When our buyer gets the supplies that he demands, we are gonna be paid off very well, & then, we will be in Mexico", Mikko likes the idea of this, "I am in this til the end, Boss, Just tell me what you need". The Criminal replied, "I will let you know, As soon as I can think of something", & they went off to rest for awhile, Gabriel decided to forego bed, & work on how to kill Chin-Ho Kelly, for what he put his sister through.

 

Lou said, "It's those instincts of yours that makes you a great cop, I believe in you, So does the others, Also, If you didn't have those instincts, My family would be dead, & so would I, Just have a little bit more confidence in yourself, You will be fine for this job, til it's time for you to leave Earth, & be put into the ground", Steve smiled, & said, "Thanks, Lou, I will take your advice". Danny calls them back in, & so they could be in on the plan, on how to stop Gabriel, & take care of their ohana, while they are trying to enjoy their vacation.

 

"I think that they are using military strategic planning, & they are kept on their toes, That is why they never fail", Abby began explaining the plan, Chin took over by saying, "So, We get one step ahead of them by getting them, before they get us". Adam said, "We plan bigger, & work smarter not harder", Kono smirked, & said, "Big, Dumb, Ugly, That's our favorite kind". Danny said, as he looked at his partner, love one, & best friend, "What you do think, Steve ?", Steve thought about it, & said with a,smile on his face, "Let's get these fuckers", He told Catherine to work on getting them moved down the road, & they will work from there.

 

Gabriel was looking at a treasure map, & it had the pictures of the vacation spot, that was during the time of the pirates. **"I think this is the spot"** , he thought to himself, as he pointed to a spot on it. He also did research, & found that there are some risky spots, that they have to be careful of. **"The money is within my reach, I just have to be patient"** , as he continued to think to himself. He made some more notes, & then he went to bed. He knew that he could outsmart Chin, & the Five-O Ohana, if he plans it right, & organizes it perfectly.

 

The Next Morning, Melissa & Danny decided to have a little quality time together, before the others got up, & start the day. "Danny, Is something bothering you ?", Danny nodded, & said, "I just want to say I am so sorry for how I acted, & treated you, You mean the world to me", Melissa said emotional, "Oh, Danny", The Blond was ready to say the biggest & important words in his life. "I **__**you, Melissa Armstrong", She said, as she composed herself, "I love you too, Danny", The Blond said continuing, "I learned that I can't always be negative, Life is too short, Melissa, Would you move in with me, & be there for Grace, & Charlie ?", The Beautiful Vixen nodded happily, & they shared a hot kiss.

 

Catherine started to feel sick, early that morning, she chalked up to something bad not agreeing with her stomach. She suddenly realized that she could be pregnant, & she took a pregnancy test, that she brought with her. As soon as the results came through. She was amazed by it, & the former naval beauty couldn't wait to tell Steve the news, & celebrating the wonderful news with him. She decided to tell him over dinner one night. She put the test away for now, & just focused on getting her day started, & spend some time with her lover. She quickly got back into bed, before he wakes up, & discovers that she is up, & wake.

 

They were moved to another cabin, their best one, down the road. Once, They were settled, Kono, & Abby made a fabulous lunch. Danny decided to tell everyone the news, "Melissa & I are moving together", Everyone whooped for joy, & they were celebrating, & Steve took him tothe side, so they could talk in private. "I am so happy for you, Partner", he said, as he hugs him firecely, Danny hugged him with just as much force, "Thank you", & they went to join the others & celebrate more, than usual. Steve knew that, when they get back home, things will get better for them, & things will be back to normal, after awhile. 

 

Everyone was enjoying their activities, & relaxing for a bit, Steve has no idea what is gonna be in store, for him, So, He got what he needed to carry out their plan, & went to straight to work for awhile, & he then did his workout routine, Catherine was watching him with a lustful look, & they went to a private spot, & made out, til they had down, & dirty sex. Catherine decided to tell right then, & there, They had an exchange about it, Then, He said smiling, "If you're happy, then, I am happy", They shared a passionate kiss, & held each other, til they are ready to move.


	5. Vacation Of Celebration Or Hell ?: Four: E:

"What has gotten into you ?", Steve asked with a chuckle, as he & Catherine were making their way back up to the cabin, The Former Navy Intelligence Officer said with a smirk, "I don't know, I guess you bring it out of me, & it's my best side", as she stops them, she leans up, & gives him a kiss, saying, "I love you, I love you so much, My hearts just bursts with love, Every time, You are around me". The Five-O Commander said with a smile, as he kissed her back, "Mmmm, I love you too, I am so glad that you are back in my life", & they held hands all the way back to the cabin, feeling happier than ever, since they got together.

 

Catherine had been worried about telling Steve that she is pregnant, & she was nervous about becoming a mother, & she need her girls' advice, so she hopes she could pull it off, that she needs to talk to them, As soon as they got back, it must show on his face. So, Melissa was the first one to pick up on it, & said, "Guys, Since we got here, You've took turns with the cooking, so let us do it now, It won't take long", Renee, Abby, & Kono all caught on, The Ex-Surfer said, "Abby, & I could handle the dessert," Renee said, "I got the salad covered", Melissa said, "Catherine & I have the main course set", The Men said in unison, "Thanks, Girls", They went to spend some time with the children.

 

Kono said, as all of the girls entered the kitchen, "Okay, Cath, Spill it, What's going on ?", & the others were looking at her, "I have not been feeling well, so I saw my doctor before we left, & did a physical, but I've been feeling worse, so I took a pregnancy test, & it was positive, I called my doctor again, He tested the sample of blood, that he has...I am pregnant, I am just afraid of how Steve will react," The Girls looked at her in amazement, & in shock. "Afe you kidding ?, Steve will be over the moon with this news", Kono said smiling, & the others quickly backed her up.

 

Meanwhile, After playing with the kids for a bit, Samantha & Grace told them that they would play with their brothers a bit longer, so the men went to the table, & sat down, relaxing, as they kept a sharp eye on them. "Guys, Have you noticed anything strange going on with Catherine ?", Steve asked, as concern was etched into his face, The Men looked at each other, & at Steve, They all gave their responses to his question, as they were relaxing even further. Danny said, as he shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe, She is adjusting to life back here", while the others offer their suggestions.

 

"Maybe, She is not feeling well, You should cut her some slack over this", Lou said, & Chin said agreeing, "Yeah, She probably needs some rest, Adam said reassuring him, "She loves you so much, & wants to be with you ?", Steve knew that they were right, & he was worrying about nothing. Meanwhile, The Girls were doing their best to cheer Catherine up, & take that worried look off of her face. As, she was worried to tell her lover about them expecting their first child. She is really hoping that he will be happy about the news.

 

"I think you guys were trying so hard, Don't let this opportunity go to waste, Trust in your love for Steve, & in each other, You guys will be fine, Steve will be happy, Kono's right", Renee said with a knowing smile, Melissa said, "I think you & Steve will be fabulous parents, Tell Steve the truth no more secrets, Trust me, Secrets or having secrets just makes things worse, & causes problems, I learned that from personal experience", Abby said concluding the discussion with, "Tell Steve the truth". The Former Naval Beauty nodded, & knew what to do, she thanked them for the advice, & they went on getting lunch all set.

 

After they ate, Steve was ready for some quality time with Catherine, & it was like they never fell out of routine, They went to walk on the beach, & he said, "Are you okay ?", he asked, as they looked at the scenery in front of them. "Yeah, I just need to talk to you in private", The Seal said vowing, "The first moment that we have together, We will talk, I promise", he hugged her close to him, & they continued their walk, & just love being with the other, & their company. The Five-O Commander hopes that whatever she has to tell him, It's good news, cause he has some of his own to tell too.

 

Will was wondering about something, as he was playing cards with Samantha, & Grace, while Charlie was playing with his cars on the floor, & out of earshot, "Do you think that everything is all right between Aunt Catherine & Uncle Steve ?", Grace said with a smile, "I think things are just fine with Uncle Steve, & Aunt Catherine", Samantha said agreeing, "Things are good, If not, We will make it okay", After they finished playing, they spend time with Charlie.

 

Everyone was settled in for the night, Steve & Catherine were in their bedroom, Steve said to his lover, "Okay, Love, Tell me what is on your mind ?", Catherine took a deep breath, & sighed, "I am pregnant, Steve, We are expecting our first child". Steve was speechless, & Catherine felt nervous, when he is like this. "Are you okay, Steve ?", Steve cleared his head, & said with a smile, "Yeah, Just after all that we had been through, I wasn't expecting this", He hugged her, & spun her around, "Thank you for making me a daddy", he said with emotion, She had equal emotion, & said, "Thank you for making me a mommy", & they shared a hot, & passionate kiss, & ended up making love, & they fell asleep in each other's arms.

 

They told their ohana the good news, & they were overjoyed with the news, & they celebrated, For once, There was peace, & everyone was happy on their vacation. "We are gonna have a wonderful life together", Steve said, as they took a breather, Catherine agrred with a smile, "Yes, We are", she looked towards her ohana, & she said, "Also with them too", Once they were done with their break, The Happy Couple rejoined their ohana, the party, & the fun that they were having too.

 

Gabriel & his henchmen moved in the cabin a mile down from them, He knew it was almost time to strike, & he will make good on his promise to honor his dead sister. He doesn't care if Chin wasn't directly responsible, He wants him to suffer, & suffer greatly for the past. He also knew Five-O is smart, But he hss to be smarter, & he won't back down from the challenge, that he issued the Hawaiian Lieutenant, not by a long shot.


	6. Vacation Of Celebration Or Hell ?: Five: F:

Catherine & Steve dropped another bombshell on them, "We decided that if it's a boy, We are gonna have my dad's name as part of it, & as his first name, We want something fitting, so we decided on Daniel, Danny was speechless, & everyone whooped in approval, & the blond smiled, & said to his love ones, & great friends, as they stood there smiling, "Thank you", & they decided to go out for a big ohana dinner. Steve & his lover were excited about the newest addition to their family.

 

Gabriel found out the path, where the Five-O Ohana is gonna take on their hiking journey, **"I am gonna be rich, & get my revenge all at once"**, he thought to himself, & smiled wickedly, He told Andros this, "Apparently, They haven't gotten the message, Use what is the most valuable to them, Destroy it", Andros knew what he was talking about, & nodded, & said, "Yes, Sir", He made arrangements for it to happen, & get Gabriel closer to what he wants. If Gabriel gets what he wants, & the crew will be happy.

 

Steve was out on the balcony, Danny noticed that he was alone, & went out to join him. He handed him a longboard, & said, "Here, Bud, You deserve this", & Steve smiled, & thanked him, Danny said pointing out his face, "See ?, That's a nice sight". "What ?", The Former Seal said confused, Danny continued, & said, "It's nice a sight to see you smile, You were so unhappy for a long time, We were hoping, & praying that Catherine's return home would do the trick, & it has", Steve smiled, & said, "It sure has, & it feels right, Danno, I can't explain it, I think I am gonna do it, before we leave", Danny said with a bigger smile, "Good for you, Steven, I think married life will calm you down a bit". Steve said with a smile, "I think you are right, Also Catherine told me about the little talk you had, Thanks for looking out for me, like always", They hugged, & Danny said in a serious tone, "You are my brother, Anyone messes with you, They are dead men". It does Steve's heart good, to hear that, He knew that he found the perfect people to trust his heart, & life to & with, They will never disappoint him, like he wouldn't do that to them.

 

Danny & Steve enjoyed their time on the balcony, The excitement & celebration died down inside, Adam, Chin, Lou, & Will were teaching Charlie how to drive his new car, Melissa & Abby were giving the girls some wonderful makeover & tips, so they can impress anyone, without trying, also perfect for their age group. Renee & Catherine were on the couch, watching with smiles on their faces. Renee said with a content sigh, "This is the life, huh ?", Catherine agreed, & said, "You said it", The Beautiful African American Woman turned her attention to her friend, & asked, "How are you feeling, Really ?", Catherine said honestly, "Pretty good actually, If I don't let stress get to me, I could have normal & perfect pregnancies in the future", Renee said with a smile, "That's great, If you need to get away from Steve, when he gets overbearing, or just to talk, I am here". Catherine said with a smile, & said softly, "Thank you, Renee", & they focused their attention back on their ohana.

 

Andros was ready the next morning, & said to Gabriel, "Boss, I am rearing, & ready to go, I will not fail you", Gabriel said, "Make sure that you don't", & he handed him a map, "This is where Grover & Williams's daughters are going, Just scare them a bit, I want Five-O to know, I want them to know that there is a new sheriff in town". Andros said, "It will get done," He grabbed breakfast, & put in a to-go container, & got his car, ready to start his assignment. He hopes that Five-O gets the message, & hands over Chin-Ho Kelly or else. Gabriel wouldn't be happy, if the mission gets screwed up or compromised.

 

Samantha & Grace begged to go down to the beach, They want to see if they can find any ocean life come to the surface for a report to school, & also they want to be able to be trusted on their own. "No splitting up, stay together, & call....", He was cut off by the girls rolling their eyes, "I don't want to see that again, Samantha Marie Grover", Lou waved a finger at her, Samantha said, "Yes, Sir", she looked down after she was scolded, Danny said, "That goes double for you, Grace Elizabeth Williams", she nodded, & said, "Yes, Sir, I am sorry", They apologized to Steve, & the former commander said with a smile, "I just want you guys to be careful, & I want to protect you, I love you", Samantha & Grace said in unison, "We love you too, Uncle Steve". They hugged & kissed, & the girls went to hug, & kiss the other members of their ohana, & went to have their fun.

 

After they were gone, The Men took Charlie & Will fishing, & Charlie was loving being around Will, cause he was sharing everything, & the young boy has the patience of a saint, "Thank you for being a buddy, Will, I appreciate it", Danny whispered into his nephew's ear. Will smiles, & ruffles Charlie's hair, which made the little boy giggle, "I don't mind, Uncle Danny, He is a cool little kid", The Young Boy said, Lou was proud of his son, but didn't let it show, They continued on fishing, til they have enough for lunch. "Let's go, Guys, Let's make our ladies some lunch, Shall we ?", They nodded, & went back to the cabin with their fresh catch, ready to be cleaned, prepared, & cooked, so everyone will be fed.

 

The Girls were enjoying themselves, & they recorded every kind of sea creature, that they found, They decided that they had enough fun at the beach, so they were making back to the cabin, Andros was down the road from them, & said to himself, **"Showtime"** , ran the car at top speed, Samantha said shouted, "GRACIE, WE GOT TO BOOK IT !!!", & they were moving fast, & dove to the side, as the car almost got them, Andros made another attempt, & they dove to the other side, This time, Grace scraped up her knee bad, & was crying, Andros left, & Samantha checked on Grace, as soon as it was safe. "Grace, Are you okay ? !", she exclaimed with worry, The Younger Girl shook her head "no", & said, "I just want my Danno, & go home", Samantha took her bandana off, & put it around Grace's knee, "It will hold, Let's go", They can't wait to tell the others what happened.

 

Steve & everyone had lunch set up, as they were sitting down, They heard shouting, & realized it was coming from Samantha & Grace, Grace just hobbled over to Danny, & hugged him tight. "What happened ?", Steve asked calmly, "Someone tried to run us over twice, as we were making our way back from the beach, Grace hurt her knee bad", Samantha said, as she composed herself. "Did you get a good look at the guy ?", Chin asked, Samantha said with a nod, "If you put him in front of me, I am sure I can identify him", Samantha said, & as she took another deep breath, & let it out, "I also got the license plate, RTH64741", Steve said without looking, "Kono ?", She got her phone out, & said, "On it, Bossman". Danny said, "Thank you for saving Gracie's life, Samantha, I am forever grateful to you", he said with emotion, "You're welcome, Uncle Danno". Lou said with a smile, "You did good, Little Mama", as he hugged her. Adam said to Catherine, "Can you, Renee, & Melissa get the kids inside, Make sure that they are okay, & also keep them occupied, We need a minute", "Of course," The Former Naval Beauty said with a nod, Melissa & Renee said in unison, "Let's go, Kids", & they headed inside for a couple minutes, Lunch was completely forgotten.

 

"It has to be Gabriel, All of the things added up", Kono said after she reported about the hit & run, & was off the phone instantly. "The Explosion, & now, the hit & run, It's like he wants to see us suffer", Danny said with anger in his voice, "The Bastard, We **_are_** gonna make him pay for coming after the kids", Lou said, as he thought about Samantha, Will,  & Grace almost dying. Abby said with a smile, "I think I have an idea on how we catch this son of a bitch, & have him lead us to Gabriel, Hold on", she said, as she took out her phone, & made a phone call. After she got off the phone, she said, "Well, Gabriel wants Chin, right ?", The rest of her ohana nodded, & she said with a nod, "Let's give him Chin", Steve, Chin, Danny, & Lou were all in disbelief, & Kono said in anger, "You are out of your mind, Sistah, No, Hell no, Forget it, We are not feeding my cousin to the wolves", Abby explained herself better.

 

"No, Not actual Chin, I called HPD Decoy Unit, They have a man, who comes close to looks like Chin, & same background, Once we nail the driver, we kill two birds with one stone, & get Waincroft in the process." Steve said with a smile, "I knew you were smart, & I knew I was, when I offered you the job with us here", Danny said with a smile, "I like it", The Hawaiian Lieutenant said, "That's my girl, All beauty & brains", which made the blond inspector blush in response, Lou said with a confident smile, "We will teach this asshole, Not to mess with a cop's ohana", Kono said with a nod, "I am game, Tell me where you want me to play, They quickly talked out their plan, & went inside to make sure that the others are okay, especially Samantha, & Grace.


	7. Vacation Of Celebration Or Hell ?: Six: Part G:

Gabriel was so happy that everything is going well, He knew that Andros didn't fail him, & did the deed, He knew that Five-O has not thought that far yet. He will keep his head in the game, not mess up at all. He wants to be in Mexico, at least by the month's end. "Chin, Be prepare, Your nightmare is gonna come true", as he went to his office, so he could get the day started, & his work done. He also he really hit a rough spot, that is sensitive to Chin, & he is glad that he has him to his knees literally, & he wants to look in his eyes, as he dies.

 

Jack Chung was more than happy to help out, He couldn't believe that someone would go as after children. "Name the tune, I'll dance", Abby filled him in, while the guys are preparing for Gabriel's attack, & the in ft intrusion. They are hoping to have no bloodshed, & the rest of their vacation won't be ruined, & they can enjoy it. Steve decided to check in on the girls, & hated to see them so upset, after their ordeal. But, He couldn't blame them one bit.

 

Melissa was with the girls, while Renee & Catherine made sure that the boys were occupied with what they are doing, & they all came out of the kids' rooms, & met in the center of the living room, Steve filled them in on their plan. Catherine just hugged Chin, & said, "You be careful, Chin-Ho Kelly, We need you back in one piece now & forever", Chin kissed her cheek, & said, "I promise". Renee hugged him, & to the guys, "Don't worry, I will take good care of them", Chin nodded, & said, "I know you will, Renee", They had a little bit more time, before they put their plan into action. Steve is sure that it's gonna work, he would bet his life on it.

 

Andros reported to Gabriel, about what happened, & said, "I am ready for the next step, Boss, You can count on me", The Criminal knew this, & said, "I know, I can count on you, Also trust you with every aspect of this business, I want you to kick it up a notch, Terrified those young girls, not to talk, Got me, Tell me that I want Chin-Ho Kelly delivered, otherwise their old men are dead", The Top Goon nodded, & said, "As you wish, Sir", & he went to make new arrangements for his new task. Meanwhile, Lou & Danny both were keeping extra sharp eyes on their kids.

 

"What's wrong, Girls ?", Steve asked, as he was taking in the layout of the land, & making sure that nothing was out of place, "He came back, & grab Samantha", Grace said tearfully, as she was trying to compose herself. Lou growled, "What ?", like he misunderstood what his niece was saying, Chin said to Lou, & Danny, while he was at it, "Calm down, You are scaring the girls". He turned back to face his nieces, & said, "You did the right thing, You stayed calm, & not fight back, Now, We are gonna handle this for now on", He said to Jack, "Ready ?", The Young Officer said, "I am ready", Danny said, as he kissed each of the girls, "Stay & help protect your brothers, Send Catherine & Abby out to us, Please ?", They nodded, & Lou said, "I want this bastard in the worst possible way", Steve laid a hand on his friend's shoulder, "I know, We will get him", He saw Catherine & Abby coming out, & low whistled to them, "It's showtime", he said, & they nodded, & got with the program immediately.

 

"What are we gonna do ?", Catherine asked, Steve smiled, "The Old Bait & Switcheroo", Everyone smiled, showing that they like the idea. Danny said, "Take the lead, Great One", & they got into their positions, while Jack got into the character of Chin, & walked along, making sure not to go too far, but attract Andros's attention. They all had their guns drawn, & at their sides, They were ready to get Gabriel once, & for all, then end this battle, so they can move on with their lives. Abby has the full scoop on Gabriel Waincroft, cause he committed crimes in San Francisco, & managed to get away scott free with the money, that he stole.

 

Andros thought it was taking too long, He decided to kill the little brats, & explain to Gabriel, why it had to be done, As he made his back into the yard, He noticed "Chin" was walking along, He decided to nab him, but he was greeted by 5 guns, & then heard a couple of voices saying, "Hey, Asshole !", Danny exclaimed with venom, & punched him in the eye, "You made the big mistake of taking on our daughters," Lou growled with the same anger, & kicked him in the groin. "You're done ?", Chin asked, "He's done", Catherine & Abby said in unison, "Never mess a cop's family, Asshole, Doesn't that piss you off, Kono ?", Steve asked, as he looked over at the ex-surfer, "It pisses the hell out of me, Baby", Lou said, "Don't get us started", as he took him from Jack, who left to go back to Oahu, "Get inside", Danny said in a commanding tone, Steve signaled to Adam, who nodded, Renee & Melissa saw this, They & Adam took the kids away from the room, so they aren't witnesses to an interrogation.

 

"Tell your mission, Why are you here ?", Steve asked calmly, as they sat in different parts of the room, but not far from the suspect, Andros said some insulting things towards Kono, Abby, & Catherine, & spat at them, Chin, & Steve each hit him, "Hey, Watch it, They are ladies, You cooperate with us now, or I will let these two fine officers have round two with you", he indicated to Danny, & Lou. "See, They are cops, But they are fathers first, Bad combination to be messing with", Andros didn't say a word, Steve said with a snap of his fingers, "Badges, Give me your badges", They were about to leave, when Andros said, "Wait, I talk, I get police protection", Kono said with a shrug of her shoulders, "Fine, We will arrange it", Catherine, "Yeah, In our finest prison", Abby said with a smirk, "It will be perfect", Andros sighed, cause he had no choice, gave the details to them about Gabriel's whole plan, & operation of business.

 

Once, Andros talked, they caught up to Jack, & had him bring him back to Oahu, under protective custody, while arrested. "No more playing around, If that fucker wants me, He could come & get me, I am not afraid", Chin said, now feeling pissed off that his ohana is being targeted. "Just play it smart, Babe, We will get him, I know we will, Abby said, as she was soothing him. Danny said in agreement, "Chin, Listen to the woman, She knows what she is talking about", Lou said, "I will be glad that this asshole will not have free rein over Hawaii ever again", & Steve said with a determined look on his face, "He won't", Catherine added, "As long as we stick together, we can get through this", They decided to stay where they were, & beef up security themselves, & then check on the other members of their ohana.

 

Gabriel heard that Andros was captured, & he wasn't worried, cause he was a loyal employee, & he gave Five-O the wrong information, so they would be on a wild goose chase, He told his top bodyguard, Gary, , "I want us to be at the site by sundown, I want no mistakes or screw ups, This has to handled delicately, Gary said, "Of course, Mr. Waincroft, My friend is the Deputy Sheriff of this spot, If he toss him a good amount of money, He will help us". Gabriel nodded, as he gave his consent, "Do it, Let me know what happens afterwards", The Deadly Bodyguard nodded, & went to do as he was told.

 

Catherine saw Steve slip on to the lanai deck of the cabin, she gave him a few minutes, before going out there, & she wrapped her arms around him, & laid her head on his back, she said, "Babe, What has you so troubled, huh ?, Talk to me", she was worried about him, ever since Gabriel Waincroft reappeared. "I am just worried that he won't quit, & we have a lot more to lose now, especially with this little one coming into the world, Also, We need to make sure our ohana is safe", **"So that what's bothering him"** , The Brunette Beauty thought to himself, She said with a smile, "As we stay & stick together, We will protect our little one & ohana, tll we take our last breath, You are a fabulous leader, Give yourself a little credit, & cut yourself some slack, okay", Steve said with a smile, "I love you", Catherine smiled a bigger smile, & said, "I love you too, Baby", They held each other, til they are ready to head back downstairs, & joined their family, & friends in their celebration.


	8. Vacation Of Celebration Or Hell ?: Seven: Part H:

In the last week, things have died a bit, Also the Five-O Ohana received word from Jack, that Andros is safely tucked behind a maximum security prison, where no one could get at him, Steve was grateful for that moment of peace. They were enjoying a relaxing day at the beach, The Former Seal saw that something was bothering his nephew, & he will wait it out, or for him to come to him, when he is ready. They had a party right then & there, cause it was overdue, & everyone needed to relax on this vacation, before they headed back to town, & their routine starts again.

 

Adam was thinking back to the nightmare, he lived through, He couldn't believe that Gabriel could be this cold & evil, He wouldn't survive the rest of his prison term, if Abby didn't find the evidence, that proved that the former business executive had acted in self-defense, & was also protecting Kono. He had a sadden expression, on how Kono would react to his news of being raped, & gang raped, in the name of protecting her. Chin saw that his brother was acting a little bit funny, & asked, "Are you okay, Adam ?", He shook his head "no", & tears were trickling down his cheeks, Chin said, "Come on, Let's go over to the side here, & we can talk in private". They went away from the group, & had their own private conversation, Kono saw this, & went to follow them, & stayed hidden, so she wouldn't be discovered.

 

Will didn't wait too much longer, "I am sorry, Uncle Steve, I know you hate me for going into the boat, After I broke the rules for it", Steve was shocked that one of his beloved nephews thought that he would hate him, so he decided to fix that right now, & said, "William Matthew Grover, I don't hate you, I hate the guy that almost killed you, You went by yourself, cause you thought you were ready, But do me a favor, huh ?, Don't hurry to grow up ?, Enjoy your childhood, & have fun". The Younger Grover smiled, & said nodding, "I will, Uncle Steve, I promise". He headed over, & gave his parents, uncles, & aunts a hug, Lou looked over at his good friend, & said mouthing, _"Thank you"_. Steve nodded,  & just smiled, realizing that his ohana will be all right.

 

Gabriel met with the Deputy Sheriff, Peter Baker, & he knew that he would like him from the start, He can't stand the sheriff, & wants to get rid of him permanently, & the criminal made a deal with him, "You help me out with my plan, I guarantee that Sheriff Anderson doesn't see the light of day again", Baker put his hand in front of Gabriel for him to shake it, & said, "Mr. Waincroft, You got yourself a deal", Gabriel couldn't believe how fast his plan was coming along, & he knew he had to move fast, before Five-O catches up to him, & he goes to prison again.

 

Catherine said with a smile, "I think I found out how Gabriel could get by us, He has someone in his pocket with the local authorities here, A mole is who selling & getting paid for the information, Information that is very valuable", Danny was worried about that possibility, as he watches the kids having fun with Renee, Adam, & Melissa, "Any idea on who is the mole ?", Catherine said with a sigh, "I am good, But not that good, Someone with major juice is covering their tracks very well", Chin muttered, "Shit, Gabriel could still get ahead of us". Abby said with a smile, & turned to Kono, "How are your hacking skills ?", The Ex-Surfer said with a smile, "Pretty damn good, I've been brushing up, Chin has been teaching me some tricks," Chin said, "Student has surpassed the teacher", & he had a proud smile on his face, "Well, We need those skills, Like now", Lou said, Steve said to Kono with a nod, "Do it", She nodded, & went to get her laptop.

 

"Sir, I believe that someone is trying to get into our files", One of Gabriel's men said, as he was going through them, making sure that none is breeched, Gabriel said with a sneer, "Stop them", Meanwhile, Kono was doing her thing, & told her ohana, "Don't worry, I got it covered, as she was doing everything to make sure that she was not to be discovered", she was covering her tracks well, & then she announced with a smile exclaiming, "Yeehaw, I got it !", Everyone was impressed, & said, "Good job, Kono", Steve said proudly, Everyone else was praising her, & then they looked over at Gabriel's files.

 

Gabriel was seething, & pulled out his gun, & said to his computer tech, "I would not tolerate failure, You're fired", & fired at him, hitting him in the head, & fell into a bloody heap, He told one of his other goons, "Clean that mess up, & take that piece of shit out of here", He nodded, cause he did not want to end up like him, **"I will get what I want, I don't lose"** , He thought to himself vowing, as he composed, & calm himself down, before he thinks out the next step of his plan. He will have his fun, torturing Chin, & kill him, But, He has to get rid of his ohana first, Starting off with the children, cause he knew that he has soft spot for them.

 

After they looked at the files, They all decided to call it a early night, cause they want to take the children hiking, & rumors have been spread about a treasure, & the kids want to see if they can find it. Kono noticed that something was off with Adam, & she said to him, "What's wrong, Sweetheart ?", He shook his head, & she said gently, "Come on, You can tell me", The Handsome Asian Man knew that he could trust her, but it was too humiliating, & he had tears in his eyes, & said, "I can't, Kono, Please don't force me", She wasn't gonna back down, & said, "Baby, Please tell me, I love you, Nothing **_will ever_** change that, Til death do us part, Understand ?", He decided that honesty was better, so he said softly, "I was raped", she blinked,  & said in shock, "Come again ?", & he repeated what he just said.

 

"I was raped, Kono, Also brutally gang raped too", he said, as he lost control of his emotions, He told her about the hell that he had to endure, & hoping for some salvation, but it never came, He told her that he had to protect her, otherwise, she would be dead, & he lets it out all of the pain, & frustration. She spent time comforting him, & he fell to sleep in no time, & she went to call a meeting with the others, while the kids, Renee, & Melissa are sleeping. Kono filled them in, & she said with a growl, "I want first crack at him", They saw the angry, & pissed off look at her face, & didn't argue with her about it, They are gonna let her & Chin have this one, cause they've been through a lot.

 

The Next Morning was the hike, The Kids were so excited, it was contagious, Steve & the others couldn't help feeling the same way, Also, Adam made sure that the kids understood the important rules of hiking, cause Steve taught him, & like the other members of the team, Charlie was getting a little bit tired, & Adam noticed that, he said, "How about a piggyback ride, huh, Charlie ?", The Young Boy nodded happily, Adam got him into the position, Danny smiled at the sight, stopped to take a picture, "Say, Cheese !", "Cheese !", The Uncle/Nephew Duo exclaimed happily, as Danny snapped the picture, & they continued on their journey.

 

They found a perfect spot to have a wonderful breakfast, that Steve whipped up back at the cabin, & kept in a heating bag, They were enjoying the scenery in front of them, as they were eating. They even swam in the lake, that was nearby, Afterwards, Everyone got out, even the kids, as they protested. They kept on, til Catherine fell, & sprained her ankle. Steve checked it out, & said, "Can you still walk on it ?", She tried, & hissed in pain, "Damn, Yeah, But not well though", Lou said, "That's it, You get a special ride, Young Lady", He lifted her, & carried her. Chin said, "Good idea, Lou, Catherine, It's only to prevent you from further injuring yourself", Renee & Melissa said in unison, "Yeah", Adam said agreeing, "Listen to them, Catherine, You got that baby to think about", Danny said, "Be a good patient, I will make you some chocolate lava cake", That perked her right up, she asked, "With extra chocolate ?", "Of course, Extra Chocolate, What am I, A Schmuck ?", The Kids said in unison, "We will help you make it, Danno", Steve said, "That's settles it, Let's go", & they continued on with their journey.


	9. Vacation Of Celebration Or Hell ?: Eight: Part I:

As they came to an abandoned campground, They found that they were hot from their journey, Steve noticed a **_Common Area_** , & it had a picnic table, & benches, Steve said, "Spread out, I think we should rest for awhile, It's getting hot, & there is a lake for us to cool off in, Plus, I want Catherine to rest for a bit", Catherine was gonna protest, but Steve knew her, & said holding a finger up, stopping her, "No arguments", Melissa & Abby said with a smile in unison, "I will stay with her", Steve kissed her on the cheek, "You are a princess, You know that ?", She blushed, & everyone else got into the water.

 

Melissa said with a smile, "How are you doing, Cat ?", Abby said. "Yeah, The truth, Tell us what hurts you", The Naval Beauty said with a smile, "I am good, Finally, I got the happiness that I deserved", The Beautiful Blond understood, & said, "Yeah, I know what you mean", & Catherine said, as she knew what her friend was thinking, "That part of your life is over with, You are with your ohana now", Melissa smiled, saying, "Thank you", They hugged, & watched the others have fun. Catherine had a feeling that something is off with Steve. She decided not to push it.

 

Steve was having a ball throwing the kids to the water, except for Charlie, who was slowly getting over his fear, & was swimming with ease, as Danny was at his side, He took a look at his waterproof watch, & said to Steve, "Steve, Don't forget, We have to meet our guide for the rest of the tour, Jared Hanson, He is gonna explain to us how to do this expedition, that the kids want to do", Steve said, "Okay, Danno", & he signaled everyone, & let them know what the rest of the day will consist of. Then, He went back to the fun, that he is having with the kids.

 

Peter Baker was determined to make something out of himself, He hates the Deputy Sheriff position that he is in, & can't wait to leave. He is hoping that no one & anything will stand in his way, But he has a feeling that Five-O will get in the way, He was filled in by Gabriel Waincroft, & paid handsomely for his services. Anderson, Gabriel's Top Goon, was waiting for him in his office, & said, "Deputy Sheriff, I am here to discuss some more business with you". Peter nodded to a chair, "Sit down, Bud, Let's take a meeting", & Anderson took his seat, & explained what the deputy sheriff needs to do.

 

Charlie spotted a dolphin, & exclaimed excitingly to his sister, & cousins, "Will, Sam, Grace, Look !", They were amazed by it, & Grace stood near her brother, & said near his ear, "Guess, What ?, There is a special place that they swim to, Uncle Steve showed me, It's beautiful, We can take you there if you want, when we aren't busy ?", "I would love that, Thanks, Gracie", & Steve said calling out to them, as he gets out of the water, "Come on, Guys, We got to meet our guide for this tour", & the kids quickly dried off, & they all were on their way, Steve kept checking on Catherine, making sure that she was doing okay in this heat, & also making sure that the baby is doing okay too.

 

Jared was at his HQ, & making sure that he had all of the necessary supplies, just in case of an emergency, & his boss, also good friend, Grant Show, said, "Be aware of that one of the clients are pregnant, & that she is being monitored, Make sure that you guys have rest points, & also plenty of water to keep hydrated", "Grant, This isn't my first rodeo, I have done this before", Jared said with a roll of his eyes. "I know, Kiddo, I just want you to be back in one piece, & very careful", The Older Man said with a smile, He loves Jared like a son, & it would devastate him, if he loses him.

 

Anderson said, "Understand, What we need you to do, Deputy ?", Baker nodded, & said, "I think so, I take the two most important things to them, & I should wait til they get to the site, & dig it up, Then have them hand it to me, If not, I toss them over the waterfall, & then shoot them one by one, or have of my pals, that I will have with me do the deed", Anderson said with a smile, "See ?, I was right, You are a quick study, I told Mr. Waincroft you were", Peter smiled at the compliment, & asked, "When I can meet the bossman ?", Anderson said with a smile of his own, "Soon, Very soon", & left the station quicker, than he came in.

 

Jared found the Five-O Ohana with no problems at all, & he thought to himself, as they see them with the kids, "These are a very group of people", & he went over to introduce himself to them, & explained what they are gonna be doing, & emergency procedures. Catherine looked very nervous, & said, "I am pregnant, Should I even be here ?", she was full of concern for herself, & the baby. Steve was a bit worried too, & Jared said to her, as a way to calm her, before they start the hike, & have their fun.

 

"You should be okay, Lieutenant Rollins, I think some fresh air would do your & your little one some good, If you get to tired, I can radio my partner, & he can come, & get you, Then bring you to our HQ", That reassured the expecting couple, & Catherine said with a smile, "Come on, What are we waiting for ?, We promised the kids some fun", & they were all off in high spirits, & really enjoying themselves, despite what has happened in the past couple of days, & the terror that struck their ohana, but they didn't let it get them down, & were enjoying being together.

 

Baker arranged for a sharp shooter to be in the trees, He depends on the best, & that is what he got in the man in front of him, "You do this right, Bane, You will be richer than Donald Trump", The Young Former Recruit said with a smile, & saluted him. Baker saluted back, & said, "Get into your position", Bane got up the tree with his gun, & had it aimed at the guide, to kill & get him out of the way, Baker knows that Five-O is vulnerable in the woods, & rather be at home. Bane was ready to take the shot, Baker whispered, "Fire", Bane fired his weapon.

 

Everyone had stopped for a break, Jared too was getting tired, & he told them that he has waters in his packs for them, He will get them, As soon as he was near the spot, that they were before, A bullet was fired from a gun, & he grunted, & fell to the floor, bleeding on the beach, Steve went to see what was taking so long, He found Jared on the sand bleeding to death. He yelled for help, They came running, cause they knew that he knew, They would be all coming to help, & protect him, Melissa, Adam, & Renee made sure that the kids stayed away, while they are working, They are hoping to catch Gabriel in the act, soon or later, & everything will go back to normal for once in their lives.

 

They had a fun day, & it was the best way to spend time together, Til it was interrupted. The Five-O Team are gonna do everything to survive, & keep their family safe.

 


	10. Vacation Of Celebration Or Hell ?: Nine: J:

As soon as they others were around, Steve growled, "Son of a bitch, He is one step ahead of us, & is laughing his ass off, enjoying every moment of this, I swear that I will get my hands on him, He won't know what hit him." Danny always manages to calm his partner down, & said, "Super Seal, You got to calm down, & think, You have to be on your "A" game, You have to make sure, that Gabriel doesn't get in your head, otherwise we are screwed", Steve manages to calm himself down, & said, "You are right, Danno, I have to be on my game," He didn't want to scare the kids further, "That's a great idea, Steve", Abby said, & Chin chimed in with, "I am liking these odds", Kono said, "We have been through tougher spots before", "You heard the man, Let's get the hell out of here, & get going", Catherine said, "Let's do it", & they went to get Adam, Renee, Melissa, & the kids, explain to them what's going on, & then continue on with their journey.

 

Gabriel came & met up with Baker, & asked, "How did it go ?", The Deputy Sheriff said with a smile, "Perfectly, According to plan", Referring back to making sure that Jared was really dead, & he left no tracks around, cause he knew that Five-O is smart, & they would catch up to him, Gabriel, & his men. Gabriel said with a sneer, "Make sure that things remain perfect, or I will make use out of your remains", & he left to go back to his cabin.

 

"I will find things along the way to keep the kids occupied", Renee said in a whisper, as Samantha & Grace were playing with their brothers, not too far away from them. "I'll be glad to help", Melissa said, & Adam said with a smile, "You can count me in, I would do anything for those kids". Steve said with a smile, "Thank you all, It should make our jobs a lot easier for now on", Danny said, "I don't think we should worry them, cause if they get scared, something could happen", Kono nodded, & said, "Danny's right", Chin said, "We will tell them something, Once we know we have something solid to go on", Abby & Lou said in unison, "Fine with us". Catherine said, "Good, Now if we stick together, We can do this, & survive Gabriel's hell that he put us through." They got the kids, & Steve radioed Grant Show, Jared's partner, & he came along with a team of officers, who were processing the scene, He told Steve that if Catherine feels sick, He will come back for her, & have her stay at HQ, which made Steve feel a little bit better. They continued with their journey, hopefully, they will be the ones to find the buried treasure.

 

Andros was relieved that Gabriel was not pissed at him for talking, He got him a great lawyer, & made sure that everything was on the up & up. He said to Gabriel with a bow, "Thank you, Sir, I am at your service", The Criminal said with a smile, "I know you are, My Good Friend, Let me update your personally on what is going on here", They went inside the cabin, & Gabriel laid out the plan for him, He has no problem going along with. "Don't forget that Parker & I want Sheriff Anderson eliminated, & I want it done soon, Before we all depart, & go our separate ways", Gabriel said with a smile, "Don't worry, I got something in mind for him, Trust me". They ended up relaxing for the rest of time, til it was time to leave to carry out their plan.

 

Steve checked on Catherine, & making sure that the love of his life is doing well, & she was actually doing okay, "Are you okay, Baby ?", The Former Seal asked with concern, "I am fine, Honey, Please don't focus on me, & let your good time be ruined, Just focus on yourself, & our ohana", The Handsome Brunette gave a small smile, "I am sorry for being overbearing, & protective, I am just worried about you, & our little one". Catherine said with a smile, "I understand, I will let you know if I need to take a break, or If I don't feel well, Okay ?", Steve smiled that brilliant smile, that Catherine loved, & said, "Fair enough", & they focused on the day, & the fun they are having with their ohana.

 

Andros met with Baker, & he said, "I got the perfect way for Sheriff Anderson to die", He laid out the plan that his boss told him, "A simple robbery, I love it, Set up, He should be coming out of our HQ in about an hour, So no screw-ups, or I will not give your boss another red cent", "Understood", The Assassin said, & he went to report to Gabriel about the meeting, & make arrangements for Sheriff Anderson's death. **"I just can't wait til we are off this island"** , he thought to himself, as he was making his way back to the cabin. Gabriel was waiting for him, & stated with a commanding tone, "Report", & Andros went into full detail about his meeting with Baker, & the arranging of Sheriff Anderson's murder & death.

 

Grant had a funny feeling about his friend's murder, & he asked the local coroner, Lana, about it, He strolls right in, & said, "Hey, Lana, How's it shaking ?", "Good, Brother, You are about Jared's autopsy, Aren't you ?", "Yeah, I want to know the details, Feed me, Don't leave anything out", "A .44 Desert Eagle Magnum, It is the type of gun that would do the job", she said with a sigh, she said then with an angry expression, "I hope that the cops are gonna get the bastard for this". Grant said reassuring her, "Five-O is all over this one, I guarantee that they would get their man", That made Lana feel better, & said to Grant, "Well, Give them this report, It's official now", she handed him the papers, & Grant went back to his HQ, so he could fill in his crew of guides, & keep an ear out for Catherine's call.

 

Andros hired Billy, to do the deed, He hated Anderson with a passion, so he agreed to make sure that the sheriff never takes a breath again, "Meet us here after it's done, You will get paid handsomely well". Billy said with an evil smile, "You got it", He headed over to the Police HQ, & found Anderson coming out, "Anderson, This is your last day, Pal", & he lunged at him with a knife, But the sheriff was quicker & faster, & he gutted Billy in the stomach, & said, "Tell me what I need to know, Right now !", he exclaimed in a commanding tone, He leaned over to hear what Billy had to say, "Baker...Waincroft...They are the ones that arranged your murder", & then he died in the parking lot, **"Shit, Those people are screwed"** , he thought to himself, as he ran back inside, & got CSU to process the scene, & he called Grant, to see if he could help them find the Five-O Ohana.

 

Catherine began not to feel well, "Ho, We got to stop !", Lou exclaimed, & the whole group stopped, Steve said, "Cath, You are okay ?", she said with a nod of "no", "I don't feel so good, & I feel dizzy, I am sorry, Guys", Chin said with a smile, "Don't apologize, You come first", Abby said with a nod, "That's right, Ohana", Renee said, "We are gonna stick together, As long as it takes", Adam said, "We love each other not to", Danny said, "Just take care of that little one, & yourself, We will be fine", Samantha & Will said in unison, "We are a team, Right, Aunt Catherine ?", Catherine smiled, & said, "That's right, We are", Steve said holding the radio, "I am gonna radio Grant, & have him come get you", she nodded, & said, "Thanks", Melissa hugged her friend, & said, "Get better soon, Catherine", The Others conveyed their well wishes, & waited til Steve was done with talking with Grant, before they move on.

 

"I will stay with her, Everyone", They all thought it was sweet, Meanwhile Grant told Anderson what he found out, & vice versa with Anderson, Then they got a call from Steve saying that Catherine needed to picked up, & also Grace was with her. "Please, Be careful, Those woods are dangerous," Anderson warned them, Grant said, "Stick together, & bring her to our original meeting spot, Got it ?", Steve told them that they understood, & made it to the spot. They made sure that Catherine, & Grace had plenty of water, & food, Catherine had her gun on her, So they were set, & the others left them to continue their journey.

 

Baker & Andros were monitoring the calls, & found that Billy was stabbed to death, & Catherine & Grace were on the move, Gabriel was pissed off now, & said, "No more playing Mr. Guy, You get them, kill them, I don't care how you do it, Capture the girls, get the info for the treasure, & get me Chin-Ho Kelly now !", he exclaimed angrily, & they both were fearful of their leader, so they ran off to do what they were told to do. Meanwhile, Grace, & Catherine were vulnerable, & out in the open.

 

Andros hired two of the locals, to nab Catherine & Grace, along the lake, where the spot was located, & then bring them to him, before they finish carrying out the plan, when it was arranged, they were floating along, & made sure that they weren't discovered by anyone. Meanwhile, Catherine & Grace were getting hot, so the young girl said, "Let's go & get cooled off by the water of the lake, Auntie Catherine", she checked the surroundings, & she was assured that they were safe. She heard a snap of a twig, & she called out, "Grant ?, Sheriff Anderson ?", Grace felt something wet touching her ankle, & when she found one of the locals, that Andros hired, Mario popped out of the water, she screamed, & so did Catherine, when Shawn grabbed her, & pulled them both into the water, They were still screaming, as they were floating along, to where the meeting place that Gabriel had picked showed up.


	11. Vacation Of Celebration Or Hell ?: Ten: Part K: Last Part & Epilogue:

Grant & Anderson were too late, The Girls weren't at the spot, as they directed them to go to, "Damn it, They aren't here !", The Expert Guide exclaimed in anger, Anderson found the phone, That Catherine had, & her backup weapon, which was on the ground, by the water. "Her phone & weapon are here, I got radio Commander McGarrett, & let him know what's going on", He did just that, Steve told the two men, that him & the others will be right there.

 

Catherine & Grace came to, The Former Navy Intelligence Officer was pissed that someone laid a hand on her niece, & they will be paying for it, as soon as she gets a chance, & that she freed to do so. "Auntie Cath ?", The Young Girl said in a terrified voice, not sure what will happen to them next. But, She doesn't want to take a chance of getting her aunt hurt, or new baby cousin, that is growing in her aunt's stomach. "Gracie, I want you to listen to me, Everything is gonna be fine, as long as we stick together, & not show that we are afraid, Got it ?", The Young Girl nodded, & said, "Okay, Aunt Catherine, I will be brave", She smiled, & Catherine smiled back, & said, "I know you will, Baby", They remained silent, til someone comes to them.

 

Steve & the others arrived at the scene, & they were shocked to see that not much of a fight was put up, Steve said, "Now, I am officially pissed, This fucker has messed with the wrong family, I hope to god that we catch him, cause when we do, I am gonna haul off & beat the shit out of him." Danny said seething, "You won't get any arguments from me here", & Abby said calming the men down, "I think we should play this smart, like we've been doing, I think we need to first get Melissa, Adam, Renee, & the kids out of here". Chin nodded, & said, "You are right," he kissed her on the top of her head, & went to the other members of their ohana.

 

"I think you should be away from here, Just in case Gabriel gets any more bright ideas", Chin said, Lou said in agreement, "Chin's right, Baby, You, Melissa, & Adam have to protect the kids, & stay with Grant at his HQ". Adam said with a shake of his head, "I got a score to settle with this guy, I want to help, Please let me help, please ?", he was actually begging, Steve & the team looked at each other, & nodded, Steve said, "Okay, You are in, But if Kono says, "Jump", You do what she says, Got it ?", Adam nodded, & thanked them. Grant said to them, "I will protect them with my life", & they all went their separate ways, & get the job done of rescuing Catherine, & Grace.

 

"Tell me what I want to know, Otherwise the consequences will be very bad for you", Baker warned the brunette beauty in front of him. "Screw you, I am not telling you a thing", Catherine seethed, Baker said coldly, "Fine, Have it your way...Andros, Do your thing", He went straight for Grace, & held her arm, "Last chance, Lieutenant", "You are a dead man, Got it ?, As soon as I am freed, You are dead", Baker showed that he was bored, & nodded at Andros, Andros twisted & slammed Grace's arm against the tree trunk a couple of times, before it was broken, The Young was withering in pain, & knew that she had to tough it out, til help came. Baker said with a smirk, "Maybe that would convince you to cooperate," & he & Andros went to report to Gabriel, what is happening at the moment.

 

Danny & Steve were worried about their love ones at the moment, Chin caught this, & said, "They will be fine, Guys, I just know it, You got to have faith, Also Anderson is bringing back some backup with him, so we have plenty of help arresting these assholes, & Baker", Abby said, "We love those girls to pieces, & we will die for them", Kono said, "Ohana to the end", Adam said, "We will not stop, til we have them back", & Lou concluded with, "Remember what Chin said, "Play it smart", If we do this, We will be unstoppable", Steve & Danny both knew that their team was right, & they said in unison, "Thank you", & they continued on, cause nothing will make them feel better more, than have Gabriel Waincroft, & Co. arrested, & put into custody, or dead, so he would never bother Five-O ever again.

 

Meanwhile, Catherine found supplies to make a splint, & set Grace's arm temporarily, til she can get to a hospital, The Young Girl whimpered, as she did it, but was glad that it was over, "You **_are_** such a brave girl, Gracie, I promise, as soon as we get through this, Me, You, Samantha, Renee,  & Melissa are having a special day to ourselves, How does that sound ?", Grace smiled, & said, "Deal", Baker came back, & said, "Tell me where the treasure is", Catherine said with a smirk to provoke him, "I don't know where it is, & if I did, I would not tell you, Cause you aren't smart to understand, Asshole", Baker hit her a couple of times, & Catherine managed to get him in the groin, & said, "You hit like a girl", Baker hit her full force, & knocked her out, & she was unconscious, He turned to Grace, "You better tell me something, Kid, Otherwise you are next", & he left them alone, As soon as he was gone, she checked on Catherine, & made sure that she was okay.

 

Gabriel, Andros, & Baker all decided to lay breadcrumbs for the Five-O Team, & they updated their men on what they have to do, They got into position, & while that was happening, Catherine came to, Grace immediately was with her, & asked, "Aunt Catherine, You're okay ?", She smiled, & said, "I am just fine, Babe", Food was brought to them, & ate in silence, while waiting to see what hapoens next. Gabriel & Andros came up to them, & he said with an evil smirk, "Get them", & left, Andros & a goon tied them up, & gagged them, & brought them along for the meet.

 

Abby said, "Okay, We should get going, If we want to have the advantage over these guys", Chin said, "Yep, Let's go", Steve replied, as he gathered the bags, "Suit up", Danny said, as he put his vest on, "Ohhh, I hope these guys are stupid, & ugly". Kono checked her gun, "My favorite kind", she noticed that her husband was quiet, "Hey, We will get him", Adam said softly, "I love you", & they shared a kiss, Lou said, "It's time, Let's go". They resumed their journey to rescue Catherine, & Grace, They never will give up, til they have them back, making sure that they are safe, & sound.

 

The Meet happened, & Gabriel saw that Lou, Kono, Adam, & Abby were there, He shouted, "GIVE ME ME, CHIN-HO KELLY, & THE TREASURE MAP OR THEY DIE !!!", He has no idea that Chin was alone & vulnerable, as he was walking towards them, Kono, & Abby were in a raft, saying, "Chin is on his way", Abby said, & Kono said, "Let the girls go !", Lou & Adam both covered them with their weapons, "You lose, Waincroft !", Adam exclaimed, & Lou said, exclaiming, "Give it up !", Chin saw this, & said, "Gabriel, I am here, Let them go", He was pissed to see Grace's broken arm, He managed to keep calm in this situation.

 

Gabriel saw that he was surrounded, but he had nothing to lose, He turned to his top men, Baker, & Andros, "Drop them !", "NOOOOO !!!", was heard all around. Catherine, & Grace screamed through their gags, as they were pushed off the cliff, & hit the water. Everyone fought, & used their martial arts skills, Anderson brought back help, & got Baker, Andros, Gabriel, & their crew in custody, Grace was properly treated for her broken arm, & the Five-O Ohana were reunited, & Gracie said, "Uncle Steve, Can our next Vacation be Disneyland ?", Everyone agreed with it, Steve chuckled, "You got it", They went back to their cabin, & salvage the rest of their trip. Steve proposed to his love in front of their ohana, & she accepted, They started to plan for the wedding, & the baby.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
